Galaxy's story
by Leopardos14
Summary: Yuna is a girl that has a super power and a terrible past and she promised she won't tell a soul about it but after joining the R.F.A the truth is surfacing and she has to protect herself and the people she love. (Mc x 707) not spoiler free (I suck at writing summaries) let's hope I will complete it
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: BTW I finished my drawing!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You: OHHH! Finally /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Come on send a pic/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: on it )^o^( /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" But it needs a story/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" "Sent picture"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You: soo beautiful (/spanspan style="font-family: '.HiraKakuInterface-W6'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"∇/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"/)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" I like the colors, lighting and the face expression /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Ten o ten!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: awwwww thank u /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You: and my imagination is running wild right now/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" I'm starting to get the perfect story /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: ohhhhhhh can't wait(/spanspan style="font-family: '.HiraKakuInterface-W6'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"≧∀≦/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;")/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna! Come on I finished /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna looked at her friend that was crossing the street and smiled/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You: hei ran I'm leaving yun hee came /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Bye/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: 'Kay bye/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee stopped right infront of Yuna and smiled/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" I finally bought it " she held out a small box and started to laugh happily /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Congrats after months of saving, your such a fan" Yuna laughed and nudged Yun hee on her shoulder /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee looked at her in mischief "ooh look who's talking miss I cried because I saw my favorite fiction character alive and happy" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna laughed so hard at her comment /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""But Yuna who were you talking to just now?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""And please don't say no one I saw texting happily" Yun hee warned Yuna jokingly/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna smiled in mischief " oh, that was just your sunbae showing me her latest drawing"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee stared at her and gasped " awwwwww show me show me show me please" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She hugged Yuna and pulled out her best puppy face /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Can't, sorry I promised that I won't show it to anyone "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee retreated and pouted " stingy" she stuck her tongue out/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna laughed and did the same and they started to walk again/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Suddenly Yuna's phone buzzed and she took it out to see the message/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"And sighed Yun hee poked her head /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What's wrong ?" She asked/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Nothing its just hei ran wants me to take a picture of my hair since you did it today"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee clasped her hands together "hei ran sunbae is the best"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna just rolled her eyes " you are so obsessed with hei ran more than you are obsessed with Zen"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee closed her eyes and pointed her index finger " that's because hei ran sunbae is so talented and nice and will always help us if we need help"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""... and I bet if I knew Zen in real life I would act more obsessed in him more than I am right now" she laughed and opened her eyes and looked at Yuna smiling /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Which is sorta like you, you guys are so similar, I'm so lucky to be your friend"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna smiled and put her arm around Yun hee's shoulder and pulled her close to her/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""We are lucky to have you as friend too" Yun hee blushed and then did a hand gesture /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"To make Yuna give her her phone /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna handed her phone and she opened the camera /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hey it's gonna be a video okay?" Yuna just nodded and Yun hee started to show off Yuna's fish tale braid /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hey Yuna" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Yes?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Can you hold the phone for just a minute I want to show hei ran sunbea the bracelet I just bought"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna nodded and took her phone from Yun hee's hand and then Yun hee took out a box and opened it to show a really beautiful silver bracelet that had a carving in it /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" look hei ran sunbae it's written here Zen fan no 1 " she giggled /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"And Yuna commented " yeah look Hei ran your junior is literally double fan/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"girling right now" Yuna laughed at her own comment but got smacked from Yun hee and Yuna stopped the video and sent it /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""That was soooo uncalled for" she glared at Yuna/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna laughed "sorry you're just so cute to tease" she pinched her cheeks/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" that's not funny you should do me a favor as an apology " she smacked Yuna's hand in order to stop her /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Oh and what is it that you want your majesty?" Yuna said mocking /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I order you to give me your phone" Yun hee said trying to sound superior /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""My phone why?" Yuna was serious and Yun hee eyes glinted which Yuna immediately knew Yun hee is gonna get what she wants/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""You see there's this new app that every girl at school have and they all say it's so amazing I wanted to download it but I have no space so..." she trailed/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" ...I promise you I just want to try it and then I'll delete it " Yun hee used her puppy eyes again/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Alright alright, and stop doing puppy eyes you did it twice today" Yuna gave her her phone and Yun hee gladly accepted and started to do her thing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"after a while of silence Yun hee talked "Yuna I wrote your name since it's your phone but now they want me to put a picture so which one should I choose?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Choose Hei ran latest drawing" Yuna said while reading at what time the bus will come/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Okay" Yun hee giggled and did what she was told /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna realized what she just did "Yun hee don't tell Hei ran what you just saw act surprised when you see her drawing" she said slowly /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Ohhhh you don't need to tell me that, I will always be surprised by Hei ran sunbae drawings "/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She patted Yuna's back /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""By the way are you going to work tomorrow?" Yun hee was still playing with Yuna's phone while speaking /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" yeah I mean I have nothing to do, no school for a whole year" Yuna stretched /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""And how does that feel? not going to school?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It feels nice but I HAVE NOTHING to do and yes I know I go to the gym and go to our part time job but the rest of the day I'm free" Yuna complained /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hmmmmm" Yun hee was thinking deeply "you can do some charity work, I mean you always sign in stuff like that" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna blinked and then clasped her hands in Yun hee's shoulder which as result startled the poor girl/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" " Yun hee you're smart I didn't think of that" Yuna smiled and Yun hee returned her smile/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""But who knew you'd use your martial art skills on someone, I mean you literally broke his hand" Yun hee out of the blue changed the subject and laughed /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well it's his fault and he got expelled from school too so I'm not feeling guilty at all" Yuna answered her in a little bit dark tone /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""But..." Yun hee paused "are you really okay? I know it's been a week now but... just asking" Yun hee was really concerned /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" I'm fine physically and emotionally, so don't worry too much okay?" She smiled and ruffled Yun hee's hair to reassure her /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yun hee was about to say something but the bus came which meant it's time for Yuna to leave Yun hee gave Yuna back her phone and bid her goodbye and Yuna entered the bus and she sat next to the window, suddenly her phone buzzed twice,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"she took out her phone and looked at the notification to see that she had a message from Hei ran and the other from her e-mail /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She checked hei ran message first/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: awww it's so pretty I wish I had a longer hair /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" But really Yun hee is so talented in a lot of things /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" And don't tease her too much !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You: you are so soft hearted aren't you? I was just playing around/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" And yes she is talented but she is too busy fan girling to see it/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: hahahah Yuna I just scolded you but you completely ignored me/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" But what you said is true( /spanspan style="font-family: '.PhoneFallback'; font-size: 19pt;"◠‿◠/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" )/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You : I thought u said u were scolding me /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Hei ran: huh? I guess I have no signal I...t's not... connecting/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" I'm leaving bye /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"You: ugh hei ran u r sooooooo lame /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Bye /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She smiled at their conversation and then checked her e-mail and saw that she received a mail from someone called magenta/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""magenta?" She whispered "who? A spam maybe?" She questioned herself but checked the mail anyway /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Dear Miss Lee/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"We were told that you are someone who is qualified and had potential in helping people and we confirmed that from your record in helping society and it was really astonishing you have the skills to mend people and we would like you to help us to do the same/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"This is an invitation to paradise /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"We will help the pain go away /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"A world filled with pleasure.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"A world filled with truth.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"A world with no tears.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"A world with no rejection ... /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"this is all we aim for/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Accept the angel invitation /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Magenta where everyone is happy/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"And at the end there was a link to register /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I guess checking out won't hurt after all I wanted to join a charity organization" she was about to click the link but stoped/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Gotta screen shot this and send it Yun hee oooohhh she is gonna freak out" Yuna giggled like a crazy women and screenshot the message and then pressed the link but when she did her phone automatically switched off /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Huh?" Yuna looked at her phone "ughhhhh don't tell me it was just a spam I've been getting a lot of spam messages these days" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"she complained a little louder than she meant to which caused an old lady in the bus to glare at her, Yuna noticed and apologized in a low voice to the old lady./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She then waited for her phone to switch on again and started to listen to some music/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"After a while suddenly her phone buzzed and interrupted her music which pissed off Yuna a little bit but she did check where did that notification came from which for her surprise it came from a weird app that didn't recognize /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Is that...the app that Yun hee downloaded?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She entered the app to see check it and saw that she was in a chatroom with someone called UNKNOWN /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown : ... hello.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Can you see this?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: yes, I can/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: finally connected thank god /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" I'm a bit flustered myself.i found a smart phone at the subway/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Station ,but all it had was this messenger app. I want to find the /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Owner, but i don't see any contact info or call records/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app but no reply /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" All I see is an address and an important looking number saved /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" In notes. I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: but, anyways.. Can you help me find the owner of the phone?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna didn't like that, she didn't believe that guy but at the same time she felt guilty for distrusting him because he may be telling the truth/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well I have to make sure that mr unknown here is not trying to hurt me first" she tried to satisfy her conscious by saying that/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: first... who are you?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn't matter /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" You won't find me on search engine ^^ /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: but, anyways.. Can you help me find the owner of the phone?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" And ask you a favor like this. But ,still.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;""Hmm he seems sincere but he avoided telling me who he is". /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna started to think deeply /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;""well I do understand why he wouldn't tell me who he is, I am stranger to him, like him to me, and to him I'm also UNKNOWN " /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"she/span span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"paused/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;" " ...but I still need to make sure he is not trying to cause me trouble that would end up hurting me"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give to the police or the post office /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: well...normal people won't be able to understand /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"That was something that caught Yuna's attention and for some reason she started to feel both scared and concerned from this person /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Unknown: to be honest I have a religion /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" And my religion says that you must not miss any opportunity/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" To do good no matter how small. Well some say it's just being/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Nosy ,but I'm not like normal people/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: it's really a safe place . If you feel unsafe you can turn around /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" I know the area it's well developed , please ?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Awww he was just sincerely trying to help" Yuna felt happy from what she read and a little safe from the last sentence he wrote/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: fine^^ but I'm leaving right away if it feels sketchy /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: you trust me . Thank you , just a sec I'll send you the address /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: aww it's nothing, really!(^-^) and it's our duty as humans to help each other/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" And by that he sent the address, Yuna being a little bit cautious she checked the address and searched more about it and discovered that UNKNOWN was not lying about the place being safe. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"the apartment looked so gorgeous and around the apartment there is a lot of shops. All of that made Yuna more determined to help that person. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"After she arrived and entered the apartment she headed straight to the elevator and waited for it come, while she was waiting she looked at her surrounding and everything looked so beautiful /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Wooow" she exclaimed "the design of the building and decor is so amazing"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She was interrupted by the 'ding' of the elevator and she continued to go to where she should/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"After she arrived in front of the apartment door at the door there was a lock and underneath it was written R.F.A/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""R.F.A, that sound kinda familiar" she couldn't help but to feel this since familiarity from the name but she stoped herself and started texting to UNKNOWN /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: I arrived /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown:are you there?^^see nothing strange/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" Is there a password lock on the door? /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: yes, there is /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown :I'll send you the digits try it /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna just stared at the phone /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What does he mean by that?" She started to feel uneasy at what he said/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""A break in?" She started to feel herself panicking /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I mean that just means I'm trespassing" she looked around for a camera and saw one /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She then looked back at her phone/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: ...shouldn't I ring the bell first?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: Hmm you're right , sorry I wasn't thinking straight /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna started to wish that someone from inside would hear the bell and open the door, she rang several times but no answer. Her uneasiness increased she now fully knows what's going to happen next/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna:I don't think anyone's inside.../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: I guess the place is empty , no choice then why don't /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" You press the digits/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna: uhm...okay.i will/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna closed her eyes tightly and started to think /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;""Should I just leave and lie to him/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She suddenly felt a hot stare, an eyes that kept looking at her without mercy, she opened her eyes and looked behind her but their was nothin/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" but then she started to feel something .../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""This feeling..." she tried to concentrate and then gasped in realization but she quickly covered her mouth and whispered to herself /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""it's a really strong memory" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I know my power and I know what I'm feeling is real" she whispered to herself /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"But that only means I'm stuck, if the person who is hiding and watching me is the same person who is texting then... I can't lie I have to do what I'm told" /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"she sighed heavily /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"She started to input the numbers and when she finished she heard a loud 'click' and the door was unlocked./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" "Yuna you have to prepare yourself for anything, anything could happen now" she whispered to herself and felt her courage boosting up/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna:the door's open/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown:good why don't you go inside/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna:can I just enter a stranger's house?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown:you can just leave a note I'll give you my info /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" if something happens you can just show my messages./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" That'll do /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna tried to reason with him. She had a little hope that maybe just maybe the person that's talking to her and the person who is watching her are totally different but he just proved that to be wrong /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Yuna:then...alright /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;"Unknown: th/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" ank /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Semibold'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 19pt;" You /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Yuna stepped inside the apartment it was dark but she easily found the light switch as soon as she switched it on she locked the door behind her and stood on guard just in case anyone entering any moment./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" Yuna waited but no one entered but instead and to her surprise her phone buzzed loudly and vibrated furiously, she looked at her phone confused /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" there were only words rushing in her screen /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Codes?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""It looks so similar to the background.." Yuna was interrupted when she found herself in a chatroom full of people talking and at the top of the screen was written boldly /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt; text-decoration: underline;" Yuna has entered the chatroom /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 4px; font-size: 19px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

MM

 **Chapter 2**

Yuna was really surprised by the amount of messages they were sending, they seemed to have a normal conversation but Yuna couldn't help but wonder what the heck was really happening right now, she got away from the locked door and looked around her, the apartment was really spacious it looked so organized but it was covered by a thin layer of dust.

She started to move toward the couch behind the couch was the kitchen but she didn't feel like looking around so she just sat down and when she did dust flew around her

"This place really needs to be cleaned" she coughed

And looked back to her phone and started to read and it seems everyone in the chatroom was panicking about having someone new in the chatroom and they thought that maybe someone downloaded the app twice

Yuna didn't want them to blame each other but it seems that not anyone can enter this chatroom so if she told them about what happened would they really believe her?

"Well I guess there is only one way to know"

 **Yuna: hello...?**

 **Yoosung: gahhh it's talking**

 **Zen: so it's not two smartphones**

 **Han Jumin: who is it?**

 **Yoosung: find out what it is?**

 **Kang Jahee: how did you find out about this place?**

 **Where did you download the application?**

Yuna started to panic from all of the questions she was about answer but paused when someone called 707 said that he traced IP and that she is in Rika's apartment when he wrote that everyone was shocked

"I'm totally in trouble" She started to think of what to do she was still scared to go outside right now she thinks it's not safe and she's not sure if these people would even listen to what she has to say since they all now think that she is a hacker who broke in someone's apartment, they started to demand to know who she is but Yuna didn't want to reveal anything yet, she wants to know if they are willing to help her to know if they are safe so she can tell them that she is currently stuck here

 **Yuna: reveal yourselves first.**

 **I'm the most confused one here**

She was nice with Unknown and look what happened so she wanted to sound a little intimidating to them

 **Jumin Han: how fierce**

 **Zen: are you a woman?**

Yuna's plan failed

"They are not feeling scared at all" she sighed

"Well why should they I'm the one who is stuck here and in danger not them" she looked at the door and then to her phone

 **707: Zen. Be more serious plz?**

 **And wait a sec on the woman thing looking it up**

 **Jahee Kang:such a search violates privacy laws**

 **707: ya I'm only saying I'm looking it up**

 **No evidence that I'm actually hackinh**

Yuna wanted to say what Jahee said but she thought she doesn't have the right to since she just broke into someone's apartment

 **Yoosung:Seven, that's obviously a lie .lol**

Yuna was a little bit angry since it was her privacy and she hated that someone was not taking her seriously

 **Yoosung:and I know that typo's on purpose**

 **Still... Won't it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first**

 **Zen: to be honest... I agree with Yoosung**

 **Jumin Han: it's more like you want to show off who you are**

 **Yoosung:should we... Introduce ourselves ?**

 **Jumin Han: are you serious?**

 **Jahee Kang: I think it's a bit too early for that**

Zen ignored them and introduced himself as the 24 years old musical actor and sent a picture of himself which Yuna checked and recognized him since her friend was a huge fan of his, Yoosung introduced himself next as the 21 years old college student and ranked the second in lolol and also sent a picture of himself and 707 just said he is the 22 years old hacker and that everything else is a secret and then sent some info about Han Jumin being the heir C&R and his assistant Kang Jahee age 27 and 26

Yuna just stared at her screen mouth gaped at what she just read, where they mocking her? Her anger was rising but she started to calm herself since she couldn't blame them for not trusting her but she still thought that's too much

 **Yuna: ...**

 **Guys you should take this seriously**

 **I mean I don't blame you for distrusting me but isn't that too much?**

 **707: what are you talking about?**

 **Yuna: you want me to believe that I'm in a chatroom with the actual actor Zen and the next heir of the most popular company and his assistant and a hacker and a lolol pro?**

 **Zen: oh you know of me?**

 **Han Jumin: and why not?**

 **Yoosung: but it's the truth we are really these people**

 **We didn't lie about anything**

 **Han Jumin: I just want you to know that we are really taking this seriously**

 **And we have no reason to lie about our identities**

 **Whether you trust us or not that's up to you**

 **Yuna: alright, I will trust you are telling the truth**

 **I'm sorry for my inconvenience**

 **Yoosung: it's alright you don't have to apologize**

 **Zen: yes, I mean the whole thing is crazy so I bet you a really flustered**

 **Kang Jahee: leaving that all aside...**

 **Could it be that we have a security breach?**

 **Zen: how did you get in here?**

 **Yoosung: is it really Rika's apartment?**

 **707: yup,it's for sure...**

 **How did it get the apartment password?!**

 **Zen: where the hell is the apartment?**

Yuna sighed "I guess it's my turn to tell them everything"

 **Yuna: I'm flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through**

 **A messenger app and he sent me the address**

Yuna was about to write the whole story but stopped when they started to comment her stupid action

 **Jumin Han: chatting with a stranger...**

 **Jumin Han: how naive**

 **Zen: so cute lol**

 **Went to an address from a chatting app lolol**

 **Yoosung: don't listen to strangers the world is dangerous**

 **Jahee Kang : I agree**

Yuna felt really embarrassed she wished that she can dive into a black hole right now

 **707:wait.**

 **Do u have that person's username or chat record?**

 **Yuna: the username was 'unknown ' and the record was.. D-deleted**

 **Jumin Han: does the username not exist? Why is it 'unknown' ?**

 **707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username.**

 **Nothing's in the log...**

 **Maybe ... a HACKER ! No way**

 **I have everything covered**

 **707: hey , Yuna .So he told you the password for the door lock?**

 **Yuna: yes**

 **Jumin Han: I see .that unknown person could have dragged into this**

 **Yoosung: but... how did you end up chatting**

 **With that person?**

 **Jahee Kang: I see. Where did you download this messenger app?**

 **Jahee Kang : Yuna,you are quite strange yourself**

 **Zen: do you think this person's a creep? No way**

Yuna sighed her head started to feel heavy, Yuna smiled full aware that it was only her imagination "you can't feel things like that" she told herself and answered their question

 **Yuna: just got it the App Store**

 **Jumin Han: what a modern way of talking**

 **Zen: so cute**

 **707: anyways. I should trace the person who distributed the app**

 **Jumin Han : if what she is saying is true**

 **Jahee Kang: I think it would be a good idea to contact V**

 **707:yeah i think that's a good idea . I'll call and explain everything**

 **Jumin Han: I can call**

 **707: already on it**

 **Zen: fast**

 **Yoosung: seven seems to talk to V pretty often**

 **Yuna: umm, sorry but who is V?**

 **Zen: V is ... like our boss**

 **707: our evil mastermind**

Yuna laughed at that

 **Han Jumin: or not, he's the person who has control over this chatroom**

 **And the organization we're in**

 **Yuna: ... I see**

 **Oh!**

 **I just noticed that I didn't introduce myself**

 **I'm lee Yuna 20 years old you can say I'm a college student**

 **Nice to meet you all ^_^**

 **707: she is not lying**

 **Andcheckedtheownerofthephoneshe'scute**

 **Zen: Yuna ... what a beautiful name**

 **Yoosung: nice to meet you too!**

 **Yuna: you're not violating my...**

 **707: itoldyouimahacker**

 **Butnoevidenceididit**

 **Sorrywrittingandcallingatthesametime**

 **Yoosung: talk and then write**

 **Han Jumin: what so she really is a girl?**

 **707: ya**

 **Zen: show me a photo**

 **Yuna: please don't**

 **707: nope~**

Yuna let out a breath that she didn't know she was keeping and noticed that 707

sent a picture she quickly checked the picture thinking it may be her but it wasn't it was Kang Jahee picture which no one recognized and Yuna felt really sorry for the women after that V logged in and got a hold of what's going on and explained how it maybe someone who Rika trust that sent Yuna here and said that She should join and do what Rika did since she is in the same boat now he think that Yuna is not dangerous from the information that luciel gave him, Yuna learned that Luciel is 707 real name again V suggested that Yuna should join everyone was still not sure but they seemed to say yes because it's their boss that is talking except for Jumin he seemed hesitant

"What the heck is going on?" Yuna wondered out loud

"Why the heck am I being recruited?" She felt really tired from all of this

 **Yuna: umm...wait a sec . I just came here to find**

 **The owner of the phone ... What is going on?..**

 **707: owner of the phone?**

 **You were phished lol**

Seven explained the situation and Jahee reminded them that this chatroom is strictly prohibited for stranger and she wanted them to consider what they are about to do ,V thanked her and said that if Yuna is not to be trusted they would deal with that later , and then Jumin finally agreed although he said he doesn't think it's right but he will do it because he trust V

 **707: shouldn't we explain to Yuna about Rika and the R.F.A**

Yuna just stared she know that they are good people but she didn't really want to join something without thinking throughly about it especially in this peculiar situation everything seemed so... planned she felt really unsafe and she remembered the strong memory that she felt outside which just made her think that she should leave

 **Yuna: I'm sorry but I'm not really interested**

 **Yoosung: Yuna, you may not be interested right now,**

 **But won't you listen to what we have to say?**

 **You are involved now that you're here**

 **Whether you like it or not**

 **707: ya,if you don't cooperate we can all team up to put u in trouble**

 **First, we all know that u trespassed on the apartment ^ ^**

 **Zen: is that a threat?**

 **707: yup. I will threaten anyone in here who doesn't follow V's decision**

 **I am V's slave**

 **V:... uhm, thank you?**

 **Yoosung: is that how we roll now?**

 **707: uhm no lol**

Yuna felt really angry but he was right she does not have any evidence of that chat with Unknown so if they really did tell the police she is in trouble, but that doesn't mean she is gonna follow whatever they say, Yuna really hated being looked down as a week person

 **Yuna: oh ... alright I'll listen for now**

 **707: thank you for ur cooperation**

 **Yuna: but...**

 **Yoosung: but?**

 **Yuna: if anything happened and I learned something bad about you**

 **And if I am really in danger which ...I already am**

 **I promise you that I will not leave a single one of you**

 **I didn't appreciate you threatening me^ ^**

 **Don't think because I'm a girl I can't do anything**

 **Oh but don't worry I trust you for now so I will play nice**

 **Yoosung: wow!**

 **That was ...**

 **707: don't worry nothing from what you say will happen**

 **And you are not in danger**

 **V: if anything is to happen we will take full responsibility**

 **Yuna: I screenshot that just now**

 **So no going back**

 **And sorry for being harsh it's just...**

 **I'm really not sure how to act**

 **Yoosung: I see**

 **It's okay we all promise that nothing bad is gonna happen**

 **Zen: yes, he's right so don't worry**

 **Yuna: thank you**

Zen explained that Rika is V's old girl friend and she is the one created this chatroom,Yoosung completed and said that Rika hosted parties

Regularly for good cause she organized this group and named it RFA to plan party and manage participants

Yuna got really curious and asked him what was this good cause? Seven answered her and said she hosted a fundraiser to help those in need.

"Wow she seemed like a good person, helping people huh?" Yuna smiled to herself

He explained that the six of them helped her to host the party

Yoosung sent a photo of her , she looked young beautiful and peaceful she had a long hair and looked happy at what she was doing

, he then commented that she was an amazing person ,zen explained the she is no longer with them,and that she passed away a year and a half ,and he explained that they didn't got over it and asked her to keep it to herself

"Loosing someone important " Yuna's heart ached and she remembered **her friend**

"I know how they feel" She clutched her hand in her heart

Yoosung explained that he still can't believe that someone is actually taking over her place , Jumin still doesn't fully trust Yuna and She don't blame him but zen tells him that he does trust her ,V told everyone to trust him and do what he said ,and said that seven will search more about the person called 'unknown ' , V warned Yuna not to touch anything in the apartment because she did the alarm will ring and that is not a good thing ,

Yuna assured him that she won't

Then he explained that if she wants send any e-mail She can send it from this app and she will also receive it here and that's why she doesn't need to touch Rika's old stuff .seven was happy that what he did finally came to use and it seems only Yuna can use it , after explaining everything V excused himself .

Seven told Yuna that the e-mail will be about the people who want to attend the party

Then zen asked her to come to chat with them regularly .Jahee explained that they stopped hosting parties after Rika passed away and everyone seemed like they wanted to host another party .

listening to their story made yuna understand why they want to host another party , plus She will help people ,helping people always makes her feel good

" I guess will just go with the flow"Yuna told herself

 **Yoosung:so is she really becoming a new member?**

 **Jumin Han : we didn't hear from Yuna yet?**

 **Yuna ,All we are trying to do is host parties,raise funds,**

 **Gather people.. And things like that I assure you**

 **You will never regret joining**

 **Zen: if you join us we will be able to talk more ,it's not everyday we**

 **Meet a pretty girl**

 **707: how did you know she's pretty? I didn't even sent a photo**

 **Zen: send the photo**

 **707:No**

Yuna laughed at them and thought about it , "they don't look like bad people plus it won't harm me if I did something new" Yuna smiled and started to think about it more

 **Jumin Han : Yuna will you join the RFA ?**

She kinda missed what they were talking about and looked at the phone to this question

She smiled to herself and wrote down her answer

 **Yuna:Alright,it looks fun. I'll give it a go** **。** **^ - ^**

 **Yoosung:that's a fast decision**

 **Jumin Han: Ha. I like it**

 **Zen: welcome,Yuna .Oi, seven register her ASAP**

 **707: ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind**

 **Yoosung: even the processing is fast**

 **Yuna must be a positive person,seeing that she made her**

 **decision so fast**

 **Jahee Kang :she may not be carefull person**

"I guess I sound really reckless to her" Yuna laughed everyone in this group was unique on their own way which Yuna really liked

 **Jumin Han: is there is something you don't like about her?**

 **Yoosung:hey Jahee don't be like that**

 **Jahee Kang : I didn't mean it like that**

They started to have a normal conversation and it seemed that everyone were busy and they wanted to log out

 **707: anyway welcome Yuna**

 **Yoosung :WELCOME! GOOD LUCK TO US**

 **Han Jumin: we'll see how you do**

 **Kang Jahee: for now, I look forward to working with you**

 **Zen: oh by the way**

 **I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you**

 **Or not, bye**

Everyone logged out and Yuna locked her phone and just stared at the wall in front of her "wow what the heck just happened?" She started laughing loudly at the situation she's in, for some reason after talking to them she feels safe Yuna didn't really understand why but she didn't mind the feeling.

She stood up and looked around her since now she going to stay here for the time being she had to clean place, she headed to kitchen but then noticed two doors at the end of the apartment she headed towards them, there was a door to her right and one in front of her she opened the one to her right and saw that it was bathroom, then she opened the one that is left to show that is a bedroom, it was a really big bedroom the bed was in the middle of the room in front of the bed is a brown wardrobe and she walked a few steps to the right and saw a window a next to it is a big mirror, Yuna looked around for more few minutes to know what she should get tomorrow and then took the broom and started cleaning the apartment


End file.
